Harry Potter and the Giant Time Turner
by GRLover
Summary: Unoriginal title, I know, but its very fitting. Harry gets into a scuffle with a time turner and returns to the time of the Marauders. Hilarity ensues. Can he keep the future from changing? K to T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its really good to be back writing stories. (Even though I don't have any on this account as of yet.) I would like to say right now that if this story sounds like anything written before now, it is merely coincidence as I couldn't have possibly read all of the fan fictions out there. I assure you this is coming from my own creativity

Now the magical cookie is telling me that I don't own Harry Potter or its characters or anything that may vaguely resemble any of J.K Rowlings work. This upsets me greatly but I come to find that the cookie is right.

* * *

Harry Potter was dueling a death eater in an obscure room in the Ministry of Magic building. "Honestly, I'd thought we'd have all of these sorted out by now." he muttered to himself as a blue curse flew over his head. He sent a silent stunner at his opponent, who quickly dodged and sent a returning purple spell flying Harry's direction. Harry fell into a duck and roll while firing off a rapid succession of spells to disable his adversary.

It had been three years since the downfall of Voldemort, but those that followed him faithfully had become as good at hiding as their master had. Harry was currently locked in battle with what was suspected to be Nott, though he couldn't be sure, who was putting up quite a fight. He sighed as a familiar stunner came his way. "That the best you got?" he laughed. Harry's eyes widened as he got hit with a very powerful spell which knocked him backwards.

A vision of his wife, Ginny, flashed before his eyes. He sighed as he flew backwards until he smacked into something and immediately began spinning. The spinning got faster as curses flew toward whatever he was tangled up in and managed to excite the spinning. He must have gone around 38 times or so before finally flying out and hitting his head on a wall.

* * *

James Potter was anything but an early riser,, and today was no exception, but he tried to beat the tired out of himself with a quick shower before breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black, ever the prankster, was trying to get himself in gear to go to breakfast as well. "Come ON James, I don't want to be late to see the look on Snivelly's face when he goes to breakfast this morning." James poked his head out of the bathroom, water droplets running down the quidditch star's chiseled chest. "I'm coming. Toss me a shirt and some trousers will you?"

Sirius grabbed the garments and tossed them toward the now empty door. James' seeker skills honed in on the clothes and snatched both out of the air as they came inside the doorway. He walked out a few seconds later fully dressed. Having dealt with James for two years already, his dorm mates were unimpressed, if not glad that they could now get moving to see Severus Snape during the welcome back prank.

It was in smiles that all four marauders walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. "Oh god, what do you reckon they've got planned this year?" came the voice of Frank Longbottom as the four boys headed toward the portrait of the fat lady.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Remus said casually before disappearing behind his friends. Eager to see what the four pranksters had come up with to start the year off, all of the Gryffindors remaining in the common room filed out to breakfast, except one.

* * *

Lily Evans sat in the common room fuming. How could they pull a prank the first day of term? Surely this would distract other students from their studying. She supposed she should go down and get breakfast. If only for the purpose of receiving her timetable. She sighed and got up resignedly from the table where she was reading ahead in Ancient Runes. It was always best to be prepared in her mind.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, Lily noticed two things right away. Things were fairly calm, and the marauders were grinning. Neither of those two things would last long.

Just at the moment she sat down, all of the Slytherin's waffles turned into giant black bats and floated around Severus' head. They were soon joined by flying potions books. The great hall erupted into applause and laughter as Professor Dumbledore's stack of pancakes suddenly leapt to life and began to talk.

"The Marauders thank you for being so good spirited during this prank. Except Severus who is probably sending us death glares by now." Looking at the Slytherin table betrayed that more than just Snape was sending them heavy glares, but it didn't matter to them in the joy of a prank well pulled. "Furthermore we would like to welcome everybody back for another fantastic year of pranking." The pancakes then calmed and the headmaster resumed his breakfast sending meaningful looks at the third year boys.

A shared glance between the four determined that this would be punishment well worth it.

Lily huffed and piled some eggs and bacon onto her plate. She always loved the Hogwarts food, when it wasn't pranked. She could still see waffles and books floating around her best friend's head and glared sourly at the four boys. "You'd think they could be more mature" she grumbled.

Just then a crack sounded and a boy flew through the air, only to hit his head upon the back wall of the Great Hall. Lily got up to take a closer look, as well as most of the population of Hogwarts, to discover a boy who could be James' twin lying on the floor unconscious. "Great, another one." she muttered sitting back down to her breakfast.

The four Marauders looked just as shocked as the rest of the school. "James, you've GOT to tell us how you did this one mate." said Sirius excitedly. James looked deathly pale as the professors arrived to take the boy to the hospital wing. "Uh, Sirius…I didn't." was all he said before he stiffly returned to breakfast with the rest of the school.

Everybody was staring at James in pure shock and awe, clearly having seen the resemblance before the boy was taken out of the room. He blushed and remained silent through the constant questioning.

When Professor McGonagall came to hand out the timetables Sirius groaned again. "Tough luck mates, double Potions first, then Charms and Transfiguration after lunch."

Peter, who'd been oddly silent during the whole affair looked up. "Oh no! I'm doomed." everybody knew Peter Pettigrew and potions were not something you wanted to combine. Especially in the morning. The third years made 'why' gestures at the sky with their hands in a very dramatic fashion.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with a massive headache. He groaned out and groped for his glasses and wand. The first thing he noticed was that his hair was longer, and that he seemed smaller. He found both items he was looking for and stood up to try and find a mirror. When he walked up to a full length mirror in the restroom he let out an audible gasp. His body had reverted back to what it'd been when he was around 13 or 14.

Just as he came out, Professor Dumbledore walked through the door talking rapidly with the nurse. Harry tried to listen while laying on his bed. "I just don't understand it Poppy, his resemblance to young Mr. Potter is uncanny. And the way he just appeared there, I can't explain it. What do you think the chances are he's a dark wizard? Troubled times are up ahead and that seems the only way.." came the voice of his favorite headmaster.

Harry groaned to alert the two presences that he was awake. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over and began running tests on him with her wand. Being used to being in St. Mungos as an auror, Harry stayed still and allowed the witch to check him over.

"It appears that you don't have a concussion young man, you're very lucky."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, but by chance could one of you tell me what year it is?" He'd already gathered that it was NOT 2002 like it was when he left. The fact that Professor Dumbledore was alive would attest to that.

The two adults stood shell shocked for a moment before addressing the confused young boy. "It would be 1973 Mr…" Professor Dumbledore started. Harry reacted startled. He'd traveled 26 years into the past and now looked like his younger self. If he ever saw Nott again, he was going to go straight for the killing curse. He nodded as he realized both adults were looking at him expecting a name.

Doing some quick math, Harry realized he couldn't say his real name. His father would be at school during this time, and a Potter mysteriously showing up at school would raise far too many questions. "Hendricks. Evan Hendricks." he said finally.

So now he had to go to school for an unknown amount of time with his parents and their friends and hope he didn't screw anything up. This also meant all the Death Eaters he'd helped take out would still be in school. And Voldemort's rise to power would just be beginning. Bugger


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm deciding to put the next one up right now. Before waiting.

The cookie would once again like me to remind you that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters herein (except the ones that exist upon my own brilliance) and that those all belong to J.K Rowling. -glares at cookie-

* * *

Harry James Potter walked briskly behind the headmaster on the way up to his office. "Treacle Fudge" said the Professor Dumbledore as they approached the statue outside of the staircase. The creature stepped aside. His head was still muddled from the blow and he couldn't remember what the statue was supposed to be of at the time, but he ignored his frazzled thoughts and headed up the staircase.

Once inside the headmaster offered the usual lemon drop and Harry politely declined. "Now young man, can you please explain why you dropped into our lovely breakfast this morning? And please share your real name now that its just you and I."

Harry calmed his screaming mind and began. "In the year 2002, a boy named Harry Potter was fighting a Death Eater in the aftermath of the second war. The Death Eater knocked him into something that started spinning. The boy got into a scuffle with an inanimate object. I'm assuming it was a time turner, and I'm also assuming it won.."

Dumbledore looked on with a gleam in his eye, almost seeming to study Harry. "I see, well Mr. Potter that was quick thinking giving a fake name. Am I to assume you'd like to keep it? I see no way to avoid placing you in school here, tell me, are you familiar with our houses?" said the old man.

Harry sighed. "Yes Professor. Before I left I was in Gryffindor. I'd prefer to be there again." It wasn't entirely a lie. Harry never said how long before he left, and for some reason, he didn't want the old Professor to know just how old Harry was in his mind.

"And what year would you be in my boy?" Harry thought back to his days at Hogwarts. He was in third year while he was 13. "Third professor." he said out loud.

"Excellent. And as you may know, third and above years are allowed into the village, as you have no guardians in this time period, I give you full permission to visit the village. Now there's just the matter of your electives…" he trailed off

"Professor, I was in Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." His school years were slowly coming back to him as he thought more and more on it. "Excellent." came the headmaster's jovial voice. A timetable appeared before him. "I trust you know your way? To keep up appearances I'll escort you to potions where you'll find the other students of your year." Harry nodded, but before he was on his way, Dumbledore raised a finger.

"I must warn you. I'm assuming James Potter is your father. Try not to meddle too much with the time line. Grave things could happen if you do." said the old headmaster before grabbing a lemon drop and escorting Harry out of his office

* * *

James Potter sat in the old dungeon bored stiff. Professor Slughorn had them working on shrinking solutions for the whole double period. "I really hope this gets harder." Sirius whispered over to him. James sighed as he added the daisy roots. "I just hope we have a more interesting year than last year." James replied.

Sirius lowered his voice. "So did you work on our um… summer project at all?"

James' eyes widened. He'd worked a bit at the beginning of the summer. "Not enough.." he said. "Did you get anything?" Sirius looked just as dejected as his friend. He had been hoping that James had produced some results so he could help him. "Guess we'll just have to work harder this year mate." James looked up from his potion. He'd just added the shrivelfig and was about to begin stirring. "I know Sirius, sometimes I feel like--"

Sirius would never know what James felt like, because at that moment the door to the potions classroom opened and Dumbledore and the boy from earlier walked in. Dumbledore had a few quick words with Professor Slughorn while the boy stood there rather awkwardly looking around. Professor Slughorn clapped his hands and declared whatever Dumbledore told him to be "Excellent." He stood up in front of the class and started on a speech. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all groaned at once.

"Class, we have a new student. How exciting. Please welcome Evan Hendricks to Hogwarts and show him a grand welcome." He changed his gaze to the new boy and said "Evan, the Gryffindors sit on that side. It looks like there's a seat open next to Mr. Black". He pointed to Sirius and Evan began walking over to the table.

* * *

Harry sat down next to his godfather and across from his dad. It was a strange feeling, seeing them both alive. He looked over to the two blond haired boys. Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who got his parents murdered, and Remus Lupin, werewolf extraordinaire and father of his godson. Suddenly Harry's heart ached. He didn't know how long he was stuck here, if he could even ever go back, and he already missed his wife and his godson. Not to mention his family and friends.

He sighed as he remembered the shrinking solution and how its made. He looked over to Remus' potion, which was on its way to green. He looked into Sirius's cauldron to see that it too was almost finished. "Hey guys, we have to let it simmer now." Harry said looking at the four marauders. He had to admit, seeing his parents alive really made the fact that they were dead before hit home.

James looked stunned as he checked the book to see that he did indeed need to back off and let it simmer. He looked at the new boy. "You didn't even check the book. Where did you get this good at potions?"

Harry's face paled a little at this question. He hadn't even thought about his backstory yet. But he decided to go with something simple. "My old school already covered this. Its simple really, just like cooking." James and Sirius looked impressed, Remus had a very 'duh' expression on his face. "So you listen to him, but not to me after I've been telling you for 2 years already. Don't I feel appreciated."

James and Sirius looked at their friend stunned. "Remus, its not like that you know its not." said James. "Yeah Remus, we appreciate you a lot. You brought us all together." Sirius chimed in. Remus backed off, but still felt a little hurt.

Harry blushed. "I didn't mean to make you guys argue." he said backing off and staying silent the rest of the class.

After Potions they went to lunch. Remus decided to invite Harry, who happily agreed.

"So you seen the new defense teacher yet?" Remus asked James, who shook and turned to Sirius. "You?" Sirius shook his head and turned to Peter. "Y--" Peter cut him off by saying "No." They all assumed that Harry didn't know, but asked anyway, to include him. "Have YOU seen the new professor?" Harry shook his head and tried to come up with another topic.

"So, what do we have next?" he asked, not being bothered to pull out his timetable as he took a bite of sandwich.

"Just Charms" answered Remus. "Professor Flitwick is okay, I think you'll like him." Harry smiled.

The rest of lunch was spent joking, and getting to know each other. With a sigh, all four Marauders and Harry went off to charms

* * *

Remus was sitting in charms bored out of his skull. He'd gotten bored over the summer holidays and read ahead a bit in all of his textbooks. Suddenly a piece of parchment flew over his head and landed on Sirius's lap. Remus looked cautiously at James, who simply smiled in return.

Sirius was startled out of his boredom by a piece of parchment flying into his lap. He quickly unfolded it.

_Sirius_

_I'm BOOOOOOOOORED. Please fix it. _

_James_

Sirius looked at the note for a few seconds before giggling a bit and writing down his response. He floated it back over to James.

_James_

_I'm bored too. Say, how long has it been since we pulled a prank?_

_Sirius_

Remus was tired of this nonsense and batted at the paper like it was an annoying fly. Not to be deterred, the paper flew over to Siriu's lap and James broke into a giggle fit.

"What." Remus hissed over to James, who had regained his composure.

"Oh nothing Remus." replied the other Marauder with an amused tone.

Sirius decided to open the note at that point.

_Sirius_

_About 12 hours. Why? _

_James_

Sirius giggled and hastily wrote down a reply. He began to levitate it, but then noticed Remus bat at it again. He looked strangely like a cat. Sirius, forgetting James was waiting for the note began to amuse himself by flying the paper near Remus, who continued to look increasingly catlike. James and Sirius broke out into snickers as Sirius finally floated the note over to James and landed it on his lap.

Remus noticed four boys giggling in his direction as the paper left his vicinity and he calmed himself. Not the least of which being Evan Hendricks.

James opened the paper and read

_James_

_I've got an idea. I'll tell you in transfiguration. Do you think we should let Remus in on it?_

_Sirius_

James knew this could mean only one thing. A well executed prank. And likely by dinner at that.

_Sirius_

_Of course we should let Remus in on it. He's a Marauder isn't he? That said, I do believe Peter should be involved as well. By the way, how's your erm.. project going?_

_James_

James began to float the paper back to Sirius when Remus snatched it out of the sky and began to read. His face got more and more amused every second. He scribbled down a reply and sent it floating to Sirius.

_Sirius and James_

_I'm glad to know I'm still in on your pranks. But what could you POSSIBLY be planning? I'm almost scared to know. _

_Remus _

Sirius was amused that Remus was so into the pranking. They'd have to fill Peter in when they got back to the common room.

_James and Remus_

_How do you think Hendricks is at pranking? If he's going to be sharing a dorm with us, don't you think we should test him or something? I mean..he could be total prefect material and want to go running to Mcgoogles every time we attempt to pull something. _

_And James, I think I'm getting about the same amount of results as you. _

_Remus. So glad to hear you're with us. I'll fill the 2 of you in later. As well as Peter. _

_Sirius_

Sirius passed it to Remus, who never got the chance to read it as Professor Flitwick had started the practical portion of the class and had them all working on charming their parchment to turn different colors. Needless to say the Marauders had more than a bit of fun with this as they quickly got in a color war with their parchment. Evan joined them after a short while and managed to win the war, earning the Marauder's respect just a little bit.

So on it went until it was time to go to Transfiguration. Evan and the Marauders walked out of the classroom happily laughing and joking around.

* * *

_A/N Hope you like it!_

_Sorry this uploaded twice, I forgot to put this in. And there were a few typos. _

_So I've decided that from the Marauder's POV Harry is going to be Evan, since that's what they know him as. _

_And in Harry's POV it'll be Harry. Maybe that could also distinguish POV later on as well? I've got great things planned for this story. But reviews do help. They give me confidence. Idk if you guys like this or not. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N WOW! I was so surprised to wake up this morning with the favorites and alerts. And even a review.

So thank you from the bottom of my heart to **smores503 and thunder18 (and of course, the ever wonderful fantasy bookworm from repochat) **

**Oh so sorry about the wait! I never intended to go this long between updates! Life just got in the way. I assure you this will NOT be a habit. **

**Also, I would like to know your opinion on this. Every now and then I may throw in a few chapters or segments from Severus' POV. I figured this would be a crucial time for him and Lily. 3 years until he screws things up, but he's getting into darker arts by this time I suppose. **

**That about covers the issues that need addressed. The cookie would once again like me to remind you of the fact that I sadly do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter universe. Though if I were gifted Severus, I'd love you forever. **

* * *

**Transfiguration passed rather uneventfully. Of course James and Harry had gotten the spell down first. At almost the exact same time. Harry looked over at his father with awe. He'd heard he was good in Transfiguration, but Harry had already taken the course and got it right on the second try. (He'd been holding back in the first.) Remus joined them shortly after, and Peter began to get huffy with the rabbit they were trying to turn into a pillow. **

**After flourishing his wand a LOT too much and screaming in frustration, he got up and walked out of the room just as the class ended. Finally the day of classes was over and all 5 boys walked/stalked up to the common room. James and Sirius took ahold of Harry and Peter and went up to the dorms. "Well Evan, this is your dorm. Its just us 5 in here, so its pretty private." James said proudly. Remus walked in just then pulling the note from his pocket. **

* * *

"**So now that we're all here. I believe Sirius has some explaining to do." he said getting straight to the point. **

"**Don't waste any time do you Remus." said Sirius. "Well, I suppose the cat's out of the bag now. Evan, how are you about pranking?" he said turning to the new boy. **

**Evan looked shocked. "Love it!" he shouted. All four boys' eyes lit up. "Perfect!" cried James before flicking his wand. Suddenly the room was decked out in pranking paraphernalia **

"**Wicked." said Evan as soon as he had a chance to look around the room. The Marauders cheered with joy. "So now, Sirius, tell us what you're planning." said James excitedly. Remus sat on the edge of the bed himself. **

"**Prank war. Against the Slytherins. And I say we involve Hendricks." said Sirius. The four boys looked expectantly at the newcomer and a familiar grin spread on his face. "Definitely in." he said. All three boys huddled on Sirius' bed and plotted. "Okay, I'll take care of Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix." said Sirius. **

"**No, you seem to hate this Snape a lot. I'll take him. I think I can cook something up for him." said Evan said with a gleam in his eye that could fight Dumbledore's. **

"**I'm not so sure, do you even know which one he is?" asked James surprised. **

"**Well its not hard to guess is it? The one that shoots you death glares all the time. Which you happily return." **

**The four Marauders blushed. "I suppose, if he's going to truly become one of us, he's going to have to prove his worth. I say we let him do it." said James. Evan smiled at this and the four boys began to question whether a test was even needed. "Great, I've got the perfect idea. And..can I have Bellatrix too? My parents used to know her parents, and well..they wronged them one too many times for me to not do anything." said Evan. **

**Sirius and Remus nodded. **

* * *

**A week later all five boys could be seen huddled together in the common room. **

"**You all know your positions and tasks?" said James**

"**You all know your escape routes?" said Sirius**

"**You all know you're going to get in a lot of trouble for this?" said Remus**

**At that four of the boys laughed and looked at their friend with a look that clearly said they didn't care. **

"**Honestly don't you care at all about the House Cup? If we win Mcgoogles might have a cow." Remus said continuing, though clearly only adding that last part in to make them at least think about trying to win some house points instead of losing them. **

"**Right Remus, good one. I knew there was a reason you were a Marauder!" said Sirius over the laughter from the other 3 boys. **

**Remus looked put out, but agreed to keep to the plan. He was to use the third corridor hidden passage, and Everybody else was to use a different secret passage of the school. **

**They went to bed for the "night" and the common room was put at ease as an invisible weight was lifted. Little did they know their torment was only beginning. **

**Up in the dormitory, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were getting ready to go. Harry double checked for his wand, James counted his potions, Remus grabbed whatever it was Remus was grabbing. Harry didn't seem to recognize it, and Sirius grabbed his broomstick. **

**The five boys shared a sinister smile and walked out of the dormitory under the invisibility cloak. Once out of the portrait, they split up. **

**Harry grinned and headed for the Slytherin dorms. Once in the dungeon, Harry found the familiar stretch of wall. "Hmm.." he doubted the password would be the same as it was nearly 25 years in the future. Suddenly, the Slytherin prefect came by. Harry didn't panic, he hid around the corner. "mandrake" the boy muttered and a door appeared. Harry waited until he thought the prefect boy had gone to bed before disillusioning himself and entering himself. **

**Once inside, he found the girl's dorms. He figured the same enchantments were on them that were on the ones in Gryffindor tower, he'd save those for last. He crept into the boys dorms and found Severus. **

**Harry didn't hate the man, so he gave him a light sentence and made his hair grow past his butt and sprout rainbow streaks throughout the day. Worthy of the marauders, but not terrible. **

**He didn't have to figure out a way into the girls bedrooms to find Bellatrix, because she'd moved down to the couch in the common room. He silently jinxed her and left the room as quickly as possible. **

* * *

**The next morning, the school woke to amusement. All of the Slytherines' eyes were red, and 2 were rainbow colored. Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black did not look pleased. **

**James sniggered and congratulated Evan on a job well done. As the day progressed, it was discovered that Bellatrix could only speak in riddles as well. **

**James smiled as he considered all the fun they would have with the new marauder. **

**Sirius patted the boy on the back, and Remus was amused to find they didn't lose any house points. All in all, it was a good day for the marauders. Until they went to their dorms. Upon opening the door, a loud bang sounded and the five were covered in green and silver paint. **

"**Well look here James, it looks like our challenge has been accepted. You know what this means." Sirius said grinning. **

**Evan scourgified them and they went to work. **

* * *

**Harry was sitting in the dormitory having a serious conversation with his father and his 3 best friends after all prank planning had come to an end. The Marauders had decided that since he was officially one of them now, that he should know all of their secrets. Harry nodded at the appropriate intervals. **

"**And you'll probably figure it out eventually, so we'll just tell you now. Remus is a werewolf, we've known since first year. We're all attempting to become animagi and we'd be honored if you'd join us. We've got various books on the subject. You seem bright, so I'm sure you can catch up on the year and a half you've missed, though none of us have gotten very far." James explained. **

**Harry beamed. They were inviting him into their true inner circle. The one thing nobody else knew about them was that they were all unregistered animagi. Harry figured this way he could also help prevent a few defining points in others lives, and maybe even save his parents. He also knew he'd have to talk to one of them soon. He wanted to tell somebody what was going on. His first instinct was Sirius, so he couldn't persuade Peter to take up the secret keeper position. He quickly crossed that off the top of the list. He loved his godfather, but Sirius wasn't well, serious. **

**He thought about his dad, but he just wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell that man his fate. So he settled on Remus. He'd have to convince him to study in the library sometime soon, knowing full well James and Sirius wouldn't dare step foot in there. So the next day, he did just that. **

"**Hey Remus, I'm not sure I understand everything I need for this essay. Can you go to the library with me and help out?" he said, hoping Remus would take the bait. He did. **

"**Alright Evan. See guys? Evan asks for HELP, he doesn't just expect me to do it for him." he said getting up and walking out of the common room with Harry. **

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop there. I'm going to warn you. After the next chapter there is going to be a LOT of time skipping, but I'll try not to make it terrible. I just don't know where else to go with this fic, and I can't continue to write until I get through all 7 years. There will be chapters of significant points in their lives, and major changes in the timeline, but it may be spread out. That said, this may only be 10 more chapters. I'm sorry. I just don't know where this is headed anymore. Forgive me? And there'll be new fanfic up after I finish this. **

**(sorry for two long author's notes.)**


End file.
